Written On Paper
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: What happens when Arthur's attacked at the Ministry, is transported to a muggle hospital, needs surgery, and after stating he did not want the operation, Molly goes and signs for him anyway? Oneshot. Fluff, and suspense. : R&R please, enjoy! God bless


Viciously, one, two, three bites were embedded in this man's richly smooth, horribly pale skin. Red stained the carvings made by ugly fangs and posion, as it dripped with the blood...Falling, even splattering to the floor...drip, drip, drip....gush...drip drip, bleed.....Pain ran through his whole body on what seemed his veins and nerves, his face was etched in pain and a hunger to be rescued..or at least relieved of that mental and physical pain, his red hair was pasted to his head by sweat, which he had been doing profulsely, no words fell from his mouth after he uttered three simple words..."I love you." hoping his wife could hear them....he thought he would never see her again, and as a result, had given up on himself many minutes and seconds ago.

Arthur wiped his face which was a combination of sweat, blood and tears. He shut his eyes tight thinking it would be the last they were open.

"Arthur, Arthur? Wake up, baby!" Arthur heard those faint words. He whispered slightly

,"Are you an angel? Am I in heaven?" Molly shook her head in confusion.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY! What is the world are you talking about?" Arthur opened his eyes wide

"Molly?!" he said jumping half way out out of the bed and then going straight back shrieking in pain. Molly ran to his side and patted his head.

"I thought you wouldn't make it," she said softly looking deeply and lovingly into Arthur's eyes. Arthur smiled

"I thought so too, but I obviously belong here. I wouldn't leave you for anything, Mollywobbles." He formed his lips into a pout waiting for Molly's lips to meet his.

She kissed him gently, and lovingly, rubbing the back of his head with her hand, and removing it slowly so pain wouldn't set in from a headahce. She smiled and he looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you." he whispered, then closed his eyes. Molly smiled and held his hand, pressing a kiss on his palm and then holding it tighter.

"I love you too, darling...I'm so sorry you had to dea with this." Arthur tried smiling, but it was more of a wince. Keeping his eyes shut, he replied hoarsely, "S'ok, Mollywobbles...I have to keep you and the kids...s...safe." he replied quickly, covering a hand hurriedly over his mouth. Molly handed him the bowl a healer had given him in case he puked and Molly was scared to see more blood than puke when he was finished.

Arthur threw-up and molly flinched a little.

"Honey, I love you and all, but I still can't handle vomit." She giggled and looked into the bowl. She sighed to see there was blood. Arthur, feeling much better closed his eyes for a nap. Molly smiled and walked out of the room to dump the bowl out. When she came back blood was all over Arthur's sheets pouring from his mouth. He had been vomitting blood which he also had been choking on. Molly pulled him up and screamed for help. Arthur was unconcious before a healer had arrived. Molly was pushed out of the room and was forced to sit in the waiting room not knowing if her husband was okay. The healers didn't even feel as if they had to inform her on his condition. Soon a healer arrived with good and bad new.

", we were able to perform CPR, but Mr. Weasley has a serious condition which we don't know if we can handle. The venom from the snake has entered his blood system. We're going to have to transport him to another hopsital...a muggle hopsital, for a battery of tests, and quite possibly a heart transpant or surgery," Molly took in a deep breath to stop her tears.

"Can I at least see him? Can I be with him until you take him?" The healer nodded and walked into Arthur's room. He was unconcious, pale, and sweating..The blood had been cleaned but as Molly got closer, she could smell it.

"Arthur, love, how have we gotten into this now? Look at this mess.." She whispered lovingly, rubbing her hand across his forehead and sitting beside him.

They arrived at a muggle hospital called Deriving Judis Hospital. He was pulled from the back of the ambulance and rushed into the hospital. Arthur was unconscious for the most part while they were testing on him, but he was rudely awaken by a painful needle sticking into his veins. Arthur couldn't talk, but he looked at the man who was testing him.

"Um, hello, Arthur. My name is . You've been sent here for testing. We are going to see how much damage that pest caused you, okay?" Arthur nodded, confused a bit. He couldn't comprehed much, but he oddly trusted the man. Arthur was put under anestesia and more tests proceeded. The doctors walked over to Molly and told her what was going on.

"Mrs. Weasley, the snake's venom obviously got into your husband's blood stream which caused the vomiting blood, but it also damaged tissue and caused some internal bleeding. We could fix this with surgery, but Mr. Weasley is in bad condition and he is elderely. The surgery is quite risky. Without it he will die slower and painfully, but with it.... it's possible he can still die. It's your call. Surgery or not?"

Molly looked at the healer...

"Can i have a moment with my husband? Before i decided....it will only take a few minutes..." her eyes were pleading, and the healer gave into her question, telling her she could be with her sickly husband.

"Arthur." she whispered as she held his hand. His eyes were wide open, but his mouth was immobile.

"Arthur, you need a surgery..or you could....things could get worse....if you do get it...things could still go badly...but theres a better chance youll be fixed....what do you want done love? i can't choose this for you." he shook his head, showing her he couldn't talk, so she handed him a piece of paper and pen. In writing she could barely read, she realized it said plainly,

"Don't want any operation."

Molly teared up,

"Arthur, you know what will happen if you don't get the surgery!?" Arthur nodded gently. Molly wiped her tears away

"Arthur! You will die! Get this surgery! PLEASE!?" Arthur shook his head. Molly was so frustuarated that her love was making the wrong choice. Arthur reached for the pen and wrote on the paper,

"I'd rather die slowly and get to see my family than die in a surgery without saying goodbye." Molly wiped away her tears

"Okay, love. I respect your decision." Arthur smiled softly. Molly walked out and looked at the doctor.

"He wants the surgery," she said softly. That evening arthur was put to sleep and his skin carved. Molly was waiting jsut outside the door eagerly feeling selfish about what she had done. Praying and hoping everything would go well.

A doctor walked out of the O.R and guided Molly to a chair, he put a hand on her should and began to speak.

"The surgery might take longer, because we almost lost him. Blood is swelling in is stomach and lungs and he needs the transplant. We are doing the best we can, I just wanted to tell you not to worry if it takes a few extra hours...now we see what's going on inside...we see your husband made the right desicion." Molly tried smiling, but it was pained...she had lied to Arthur...lied and went above what he said....she just loved him so much...she couldn't not let the doctors try everything before she lost him. She looked up at the sky, prayed to God again, and waited for her husband's soft, bare skin, to be sewn back together bloodily, and for his insides to begin functioning as they did and should.

Hours had past and no word on Arthur. Molly began to worry. What if something went wrong? A doctor soon came out to Molly. He looked her in the eyes with a serious face. Molly's eyes opened wide

"Oh, God! No! NO!" The doctor sighed

"Mrs. Weasley, the case was more severe than we thought. He had problems forming before the snake, but they weren't an issue until the venom. He's sewn up and cleaned if you'd like to see him." The doctor walked out leaving Molly sobbing and gasping on the floor. An hour later she picked herself up and walked to her husband's room. She looked at him and sobbed into the palms of her hands.

"If only I had listened to you, love," she said repeatedly. She touched his skin and it was ice cold. She sobbed hard and even harder realising she had to tell the kids.

Though, she did not want to leave Arthur's side...so she asked the healer to inform Bill for her when he asked about any family, and she stayed close to Arthur's side. He slept mostly throughout the night and into the early early morning, when at 3:17 or so, he opened his eyes slowly ans focused them solely on his wife. She knew he still couldn't speak, the blood that had been puked up ruining a lot of the volume he had left in his voice, but she squeezed his hand as they stared deep into each other's eyes, trying to understand words unsaid. She asked him if he wanted paper and a pen, and painfully, he nodded, he had to tell her....

"Molly, I am very dissapointed in you. You lied to me and went against my wishes...... I also want to say thanks. Without your stuborn-self... I wouldn't be alive. I love you." Molly read the paper and wiped joyful tears away from her eyes.

"Arthur, they found more problems in you. More surgeries in the future. It's going to be painful." Arthur slowly let out

"I I I don't ccare. I'm alive." Molly grinned and wiped away her tears. She walked over to Arthur and kissed him.

"I love you too." Soon the door creaked and Bill was standing by it.

"Dad." he greeted quietly as he walked over and hugged his father. Arthur winced but smiled none the less, wanting so badly to just say his sons name, but he couldn't...so he just nodded his head...

"How do you feel?" Arthur looked over at Molly, thankful for being alive, and ready to make it through thid battle for his family.

"Like the luckiest man alive." He wrote on the paper.

A\N; ended a bit abrupt, but a friend and I wrote it together, over IM. hope you enjoyed, and please review! God bless, until next time! :)


End file.
